


King

by Boossuet, Cherikella



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adventures, Alien Abduction, Aliens, Concert, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, alience, fem!queen, queen as girls, space, space travel, turning into girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen goes on an epic adventure of a lifetime... TO SPACE! When Freddie, Brian, Roger and John are turned into girls by an Alien Emperor they have to learn to go from Queen to King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princes Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> We love this story very much. We hope you enjoy it, too :)

Inside Freddie’s mind:

“It’s time, Freddie!” I heard Roger’s voice “What’s keeping you there?”

“I’m picturing you in a wig, darling!” I made a joke. I needed a few  
minutes to prepare myself for the concert. I feel my blood pressure is  
going up, I can’t sit still, and I have butterflies in my stomach! I  
could write a song about that… Anyway.

I get out of the dressing room all ready for them – the thousands of  
people who are waiting to see us perform! And I’m gonna win them over,  
darling! Each and every one of them!

“We’ll be late! What’s the matter with you?” Roger whines

“You know, something went wrong with you, Roggie, you should have been  
born a girl!” I said laughing

Brimi and Deaky are also waiting. I can tell from Brimi’s face he’s  
angry I didn’t show up earlier.

“I have a strange feeling for today” I said

“You’re always like that, Freddie! Everything’s fine! Just go!”

Deaky starts screaming.

“What’s this?!” Roger shouts

Brimi looks up at the sky and says calmly: “Well, boys, that’s  
obviously a space ship from another planet! And you laugh at me and my  
astronomy! No one’s laughing now, eh!”

“Brian! Do you realize what you’re saying! That’s a freaking space ship!”

“Oh, right! Aaaaaah”

All I can recall is light brighter than millions of spotlights and nothing else…

***

Meanwhile Inside Deaky’s mind…

I wake up. Everything around us is made out of some kind of metal…

“It’s so clean in here!” Freddie says “I love it!”

“We’re in a space ship! What are we gonna do?!”

“We’ll be late for our concert! Oh, shoot!”

“That’s the least of our problems!” Freddie says “Look at Mr. Crazy  
Antennas over there…”

We all look where Freddie’s pointing and see a creature that could  
only be described as an alien!

“Greetings!” the creature said “I am Clarseon, Emperor of the planet  
Shoarda! And you are the Princes of the Universe! It’s an honor to  
meet you!”

He makes a weird gesture with his hands. We smile and nod politely.

“I will shortly return!” the creature says and leaves out of an  
invisible door in the metal wall.

“OK, Freddie!” says Roger “Did you put something in our drinks?”

“You wish, darling! We really are in a space ship!” he said

“I cannot believe this! I dreamed about this as a boy!” Brimi says

“Yeah? Well, you’re really weird! Couldn’t you dream of a number one  
single instead?” Roger mutters

“Will you all relax already?!” Freddie says and looks through his pockets

“What are you looking for?” I ask “You have a rescue plan?”

“I’m looking for my cigarettes, dear! You want some? Shoot, I forgot  
them on Earth!”

“We’re in outer space! What’s the matter with you!?!”

“No, we’re in Hot Space!” Freddie smiles and winks at us “And maybe we  
have fans in here…”

The creepy guy comes back.

“Greetings, Princes of the Universe!” he says again “We are honored to…”

“You already said that!” Roger interrupts “Let’s get to the point!”

“Don’t be rude, Roggie! We may be the first people to come in contact  
with an alien race! He didn’t mean to be rude!” Brimi adds “But we are  
late for a concert so perhaps we could speed this up a little…”

“Oh, I understand! I shall be quick then! Let’s get down to business!”

“Oh, shoot! Not another interview!” Freddie sighs “You can’t escape  
those, not even in space!”

“Freddie!”

“Interview would be nice…”

“Oh, don’t be silly, alien darling!”

“…but what we really wanted was to set something right!” the “alien  
darling” said

“What is that?” Brimi asked with all his scientific interest turned on

“You see, there had been a mistake and one of you, Princes, is  
supposed to be a Princess!” the creature said

We all turned to Freddie

“What are you looking at me for?” Freddie asked in astonishment “I am  
a Queen already! Why would I go to being a princess? That’s a step  
down!”

“We did not mean the loud powerful voiced one!” the creature said “We  
meant the blonde blue-eyed one!”

We all turn to Roger. Freddie starts laughing. Brimi chuckles to  
himself. I quietly agree. Roger looks shocked and pissed off from all  
the space adventure.

“Why me?” he cries “Why not the crazy haired-one or the silent-one? Why me?!”

“Told you so!”

Apparently the alien emperor wanted to correct the “mistake” so the  
other aliens tried to put poor Roger in some kind of sphere to  
transform him into a girl! We all started to protest and fight with  
the aliens. I think we’re winning over them! Yes, we are! Yes, we are!  
WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! Yes, we are! No, we’re not! We are all in the  
sphere now and it gets pretty bright and hot in here…

***

And again back in Freddie’s mind…

I opened my eyes and I saw I was still in the dressing room. The  
concert was about to start. Oh, it was all a dream! What a crazy  
dream! Mind you, Roger does look good in a skirt, ha! Even in space!

I remember that the concert is about to start so I get up. I greet the  
alien emperor who’s sitting on the couch and I go tell the boys I’m  
all ready.

Wait! Alien Emperor? That doesn’t sound right! I quickly go to the  
mirror and what I saw was just the best make-up I ever had! I was a  
girl! A real girl! What?! No! That’s horrible! But at the same time,  
not that bad! I look gorgeous!

Brian, Roger and John force their way into the dressing room.

“Look at us! That’s horrible! Change us back!” they cry as they storm in

“Yeah! Bad alien emperor fan! Bad alien emperor fan!”

“Roger, I don’t think this is helping…” Deaky whispered

“You are now ready, Princesses of the Universe!” the alien emperor  
creature fan said and disappeared.

“Oh, goodie, we’re in a real space ship!” Roger squeaked imitating  
Brian when we were in the Hot Space

“What are we going to do now? We can’t go like that on the concert!”

“Speak for yourself, darling! I can!” I said “Just a little touch with  
my make-up brush…”

“This is unbelievable!”

They look despaired. Roger looks great in his short skirt and with  
these cute blonde braids! Brimi is all upset and his great big hair is  
all over his face. Deaky sits in the corner and quietly enjoys the  
makeover…

“Come on, girls! We were Queen before! We can be King now!” I said  
trying to encourage them “It could’ve been worse!”

“How? How could it have been worse?!” Roger squeaks again “What’s  
worse than that?”

“The colour of your dress might not have suited with your complexion, dear!”

***

Inside Roger's mind

And that's when Brian, urh Brianna, uh I don't know anymore! The last  
fifteen minutes have been a blur! Anyway that's when Brian completely  
lost it with Freddie, Frederica I'm still not sure. Brian flew out of  
the chair she was sitting in, big hair everywhere as always and hazel  
eyes flaming. He looked hot as a female.

I shook my head and let them bicker while I went over to Deaks, who  
was sitting in the corner where Freddie left him, her. Ugh brain  
overload!

"So Deaky, how do you feel about all of this?" I asked after a few  
minutes of awkward silence as Brian and Freddie raised their new girl  
voices at each other.

She shrugged. "A lot different than I thought, you know having, uh"  
she looked down at her chest.

"Boobs?" I squeaked. Damn I'd have to get used to that.

She nodded blushing. I leaned back putting my legs up on the table.  
"Wonder how long they'll go with their bitch fight?" I casually  
remarked to Deaks.

She shrugged again. "You're even quieter now. What's wrong?" I took my  
legs off the coffee table and looked at John.

"I just don't like this girl voice" she whispered.

"Your voice as a girl sounds better than your normal voice John!" I  
said to him. "No offense!" I covered, noticing the expression on her  
face.

"Some taken" John replied, turning away from me.

I stood up and went to the mirror on the back of the door. If I was  
going to be a girl, I might as well make sure I had a hot body.

I looked in the mirror and noticed I was hot, although my hips were a  
little big. I started touching my boobs just to feel them.

"Roggie what are you doing?" I heard Freddie ask as I looked in the  
mirror and saw three pairs of mascaraed eyes looking at me. I blushed.

"Just uh,checking out the new body, y'know" I squeaked, awkwardly  
walking away from the mirror.

"You do look quite hot darling"

***

Inside Brian's Mind

I stood there still fuming over being a girl, or was it just all these  
new emotions? Although getting to be in an alien spaceship in Hot  
Space was almost worth having to be a girl, almost. My whole chest  
just felt heavy.

One of the aliens came back in. Roger, John and I threw ourselves to  
our knees at its feet. "Please turn us back!" We pleaded.

"What did we do to deserve this!?"

The alien rolled its eyes, at least that's what I think it did.  
"You're on in seven" it said holding up seven fingers on one hand.  
"Also the Emperor requested that the Princesses of the Universe wear  
certain outfits" he handed Freddie a outfit.

Freddie hurriedly took the pink dress and matching heels the alien  
handed her and shooed us out of her dressing room. "Your outfits are  
already in your dressing rooms" he explained as he gestured to three  
doors that had three names on them, Joan Deacon, Brianna May and  
Rogerina Taylor. I sighed and went into my dressing room.

On the couch sat a pair of leather pants, a red tank top, a leather  
jacket and a pair of high heeled black boots. I quickly got changed. I  
was debating whether or not I should brush the mess I call my hair,  
when a knock came on the door. I got up and opened it. Roger and John  
stood there in there outfits, Roger's being  
particularly.......revealing.

"It's been six minutes Brimi we figured we should get you" Roger said  
holding her drumsticks in one hand and trying to get lipstick on Deaky  
with the other.

"Hold on let me get Red Special!" I said going back into the room. "Oh  
wait......Red Special isn't Here" I frowned and walked back out with  
them, only to have Roger try to get lipstick on me while John  
bombarded me with eyeshadow.  
"Don't move or I'll get it on your teeth!" Roger squeaked, on tiptoe  
trying to adjust my hair. Even as a girl I was still a lot taller than  
Rog. "Okay that's good we're going to be late!"

Deaks went to get Freddie than we headed down the hall, towards where  
we thought the stage was. I only tripped in my heels three times, much  
to the amusement of the others. "Not funny!" I said after the second  
time I tripped.

The third time I tripped I fell into Roger and I accidentally pulled  
her shirt down. She squealed and quickly pulled it back up. I blushed  
furiously while Freddie started laughing and Deaks tried not to  
chuckle.

"Your instruments" an alien said as one handed John his bass and  
handed me my Red Special. I let out a girly squeal and hugged my  
guitar. Freddie rolled her eyes and flounced onto stage after they  
announced us to the crowd of aliens. The rest of us followed. I only  
stumbled once!

We got into position and started playing the beginning to 'Killer  
Queen' when the emperor interrupted us. "Yes?" Freddie asked him,  
trying not to sound impatient.

"I have a song request!" The emperor announced. Oh God I hope these  
aliens don't have time travel so it'll be a song we know! "I would  
like to hear the song '39"

My hands started shaking so bad I could barely play as I stepped up to  
the mic, I hadn't sung as a girl yet, what if I couldn't sing as a  
girl!? I opened my mouth to sing the opening line and my voice  
cracked. I tried again and my voice just sounded squeaky and horrible.

I looked at Freddie as I started to panic.

 

[KING ](http://img14.deviantart.net/f673/i/2015/113/3/8/king___queen_as_girls___by_riley_27-d8qrs60.jpg)


	2. Killer Queens

Inside Frederica’s mind…

Brianna is looking at me… I can see the poor girl is a ball of nerves!  
She’s panicking! Oh, no, dear, don’t do that! Man, her voice sounds  
horrible! There certainly are times when I miss good old Brian!

Rogerina looks nervous, too! And Deaky… We can all hear it sounds bad…  
Guys! I mean, girls! We are performing in front of aliens!

“Hey, hey, hey!” I start in the mic getting close to Brimi. My voice  
sounds a bit different but I think it can hold on. I just have to risk  
it. “Are you ready?!” I go on shouting “Come on, let’s show these  
aliens how it’s done!”

Deaks hits the bass and Rog starts jamming on the drums! They’re both  
as great as ever! I look at Brianna. Her eyes start glowing as she  
goes “Ne’er looked back, never feared, never cried!” her voice  
becoming more confident with every other line until we all go: “Don’t  
you hear my call though you’re many years away…”

I can hear you, darling! You sound much better now! Slowly Brimi  
starts feeling more comfortable in his … her new form and it shows in  
her performance.

“Don’t you hear our voice though you’re many light years away

Don’t you hear us calling you!”

We make a great ending and Brimi goes into another song with a great  
guitar solo! You still got it, darling! We get more and more excited!  
Soon I forgot we weren’t home and this became an ordinary concert in  
front of a big crowd of adoring fans!

***

Inside Joan’s mind…

I’ve never been so nervous at a concert before! This was the most  
stressing concert for all of us. I think we pulled it off though…

Brianna was great with the guitar! Not so great with the singing,  
though… Rogerina played the drums like never before! She was so  
sensual beating the sounds out these drums! Frederica was… well,  
Freddie all over again! She was as charismatic on this alien stage as  
Freddie was on Earth! She owned the audience… of millions of  
aliens…They were all in the palm of her pretty nail-polished hand! The  
aliens were mad about us! They loved us! We were their… um… girl  
champions?

I still cannot get quite used to being a girl… and Rogerina, Brianna  
and Fredderica look so attractive… Deep inside I think the aliens  
actually made an improvement… I’d rather spend endless hours making  
music with these killer queens than the old ones!

After the show Freddie laughed as never before!

“Tell me what you want me to tell them to do!” she said excited as  
usual after being on stage “Did you see them! Did you feel it? They  
had a good time! We’re having a GOOD TIME!”

She couldn’t stop pacing around the room and being very loud. Brianna  
was hugging her guitar.

“Are you alright?” I asked her

She lifted her beautiful hazel eyes and looked at me.

“This is the only thing I have left from Earth! I hate being a girl! I  
hate these high heel shoes! I hate being here!” she said “I miss  
Earth…”

“But when you were on Earth you always looked at the sky, space, the  
stars, the planets…”

“I know! Isn’t that ironic? I used to dream about a space trip and now  
all I want is to go home… I guess it looks more exciting from afar…”

“Has anyone seen my stockings?” Rogerina interrupted us

“What?”

“I remember I went on stage with stockings on! That was one of the few  
things I was wearing…” she said looking around the room “Now they’re  
gone!”

“Darling! You can have mine, if you like!” Frederica danced around the  
room “Oh, I’ve lost mine, too! Please, help us find them, please do,  
please do!” she was as dramatic and camp as ever. And I found that  
extremely cute when she was doing it.

“My hair brush is missing!” Brianna shouted

“What do you need it for?” Rogerina smiled “You don’t even know how  
to use a hair brush!”

“Shut it, Goldie Locks!”

“Hey, my bra is gone!” I suddenly realized

“Mine, too!” Rogerina and Brianna cried

“Don’t look at me! I haven’t worn one since I became a girl!” Frederica said

“There is something fishy in here, I tell you!” Brianna said

“Don’t you mean, unearthly, dear?”

“You may be happy for wining more fans but I tell you this doesn’t  
look so good! Not only were we turned into girls but now our stuff is  
disappearing!” Brianna shrieked

“Oh, ‘cause being turned into girls is alright, then, is it? But  
having our stuff missing is so much worse!” Rog said putting her hands on  
her tiny waist

“Well…”

“What do you think it is then, Brian? The aliens are doing this on  
purpose? They need to steal our new feminine private attire and use it  
to clone us or turn us into machines with machine minds? Or maybe  
worse than that and all they’re gonna use is our under things? Wait...  
That was supposed to be me mocking you but I am worried now!”

“But what could they do to us? Make us boys again?”

“It’s good if they do that, Deaky… I mean, Joan! You must rearrange  
your priorities! Don’t you miss it?”

“Sure I do but I have these new things to compensate…”

“Don’t you miss being a boy, I mean!”

“Oh”

“Well, these aliens do have taste! Can’t argue with that! They love us  
and they gave us pretty things!”

“Yes, and they mysteriously disappear! We have to go back home!” Brimi  
whispered.

Everything sounded very dramatic! Until Frederica opened her mouth.

“Are you crazy? We could make a whole tour here! They like change! We  
could sing new things every night!”

“Freddie!” Brimi was about to reply when the aliens came to us and  
told us to change in our own dressing rooms. The Emperor wanted to see  
us! He invited us to a special dinner…

“There you are, darlings! Now we’ll have a party!” Frederica was  
trying to be cheerful

***

Rogerina's mind

I sighed and trudged off to my dressing room. Hopefully whatever I had  
to wear for this dinner covered a lot more than this outfit did. I  
opened the door and walked into the room. Where was my outfit? I  
opened the closet door and saw a very cute short, black dress with a  
tiger on it. I let out a girly squeal and ran to get dressed in it.

I was putting eyeshadow on when Brianna stumbled in. Her dress was  
really cute, it looked like there was a piano on the side of it.  
"What's wrong?" I asked noticing that her eyes were red like she was  
crying.

"R-red S-Special" was all she said before she fell into my arms sobbing.

"What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"S-she's g-gone!" Brianna started to sob harder.

"Oh Brimi!" I held Brianna closer, thankful that I could use  
comforting her as an excuse to hug her.

Joan showed up at the door in a sparkling green dress. "What's  
wrong?" She asked, putting a bracelet on.

"Red Special's gone" I said, which caused Brianna to sob harder.

"I'm sure the aliens just took it to put it somewhere safe like they  
did with my bass" Joan suggested.

"B-but I-it w-was t-the o-only t-thing I-I h-had l-left f-from e-earth!"

"Shh it's okay Brimi" I said calming her. It worked, she quieted down  
a bit, with only a sniffle every once in awhile. "My eyeshadows gone!"  
I said when I sat back down at the vanity to finish my makeup.

"Rogerina don't you think maybe she should fix Brianna's makeup?" Joan  
asked timidly.

I looked at Brianna. The poor girl was a mess. Poor Brimi, first the  
whole girl thing and now her precious guitar is missing. I pulled her  
over to the vanity gently and sat her down and started wiping tears  
and mascara off with a tissue, handing her another one to blow her  
nose in.

After I fixed her makeup, she looked a lot better and even managed a  
weak smile. "Maybe I should do something with your hair?" I suggested  
with a smile, moving her big hair out of her face.

She gave a slight nod and I went rummaging through the drawers to find  
something.

***

Inside Brianna's mind.

When Rogerina turned around to go throw drawers to find something, I  
couldn't help but notice her butt. I mean Roger had a nice butt as a  
guy, but it was even nicer when he was a girl! Oh my Goodness what am  
I saying!? I'm straight. Well as a guy at least.

Joan started using a flat iron the straighten my hair, whistling the  
tune of Bohemian Rhapsody as she did so. Joan had just finished  
straightening the last piece of my hair when Rogerina turned around.  
"Where's the-" she stopped and gasped when she saw me.

"What? Is it that bad!?" I asked worried.

"Why don't you look in the mirror?" Joan asked as she spun me so I was  
looking in the mirror.

I gasped. "I can actually see my face for once!"

Rogerina laughed and Joan giggled. "Good idea Joan" Rogerina said as a  
knock came on the door and Frederica flounced in.

She stopped dead in her high heeled tracks when she saw me. "Who are  
you?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Brianna May of King, formerly Brian Harold May of Queen" I said.

"Oh my gosh I didn't even recognize you darling!" She said as she  
walked over to us. "You look wonderful with straight hair!"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Now c'mon you three before we're late to this dinner"

***

Inside Rogerina's mind again.

The dinner went well. Frederica was just.....Freddie. Brianna found a  
alien to talk astronomy with AND she got Red Special back. Those  
aliens were starting to get attached to her and Frederica. Joan was  
shy as usual, some things never change. As for me, I just acted  
natural.

While we were waiting for the dessert course, which the aliens  
insisted upon us staying for, even though we said we were stuffed,  
Joan leaned over to me. "I've been watching and I noticed, we're the  
only actual woman here" she whispered to me.

"What about those ones?" I whispered back, gesturing to across the table.

"Robots" she whispered as the trumpets that announced the emperor had  
something to say blew. Right in Brianna's ear, causing her to let our  
a shriek and spill her drink all over Frederica.

"Tonight we shall be holding a ball in the Princesses of the  
Universe's honour!" He announced once he had everyone's attention.

"What!?!?" We all shouted.

"Isn't it amazing Princesses?" The alien astronomer asked as we were  
walking out of the dining hall.

We all nodded. "Oh yes it's just amazing." Frederica answered him.

One of the emperors servants came up to us. "Come on Fair Princesses  
we need to get you ready by 10:00, that only gives us an hour before  
your grand debut!"

Brianna hugged her guitar as we went back to Joan's dressing room for  
the aliens to do our hair. "Hey guys" Brianna whispered to as when the  
aliens left the room for a minute to get something. "I've got a plan  
to escape, but we'll have to escape tonight"


	3. Back to Humans

Inside Frederica’s mind

All we could do was to agree with her before the aliens returned. I  
was getting a little bored on this planet. They didn’t even know how  
to make parties here!

I had no idea what was Brianna’s plan but anything would be better  
than staying here with these weirdos who look at us kinda funny…

Unfortunately the aliens came back to finish our hair and Brianna  
didn’t get a chance to tell us her plan. We all sat on chairs in front  
of the mirror and an alien started making our hair.

“May I just say that your 14 fingers make miracles with my hair,  
darling!” I said to my alien trying to be friendly

“Yeah, imagine the things you can do with seven fingers on each  
hand!”Rogerina said

“I sure don’t want to try!” Brianna chuckled

“You know, you could have changed my teeth when you transformed us!” I  
said looking at the mirror.

“Your teeth are fine, Freddie!” Brimi said

“Call me Frederica, darling!” I said trying to be as casual as possible.

But I knew we all have just one thing on our mind – the escape!

Rogerina keeps staring at Brianna.

“What’s the matter?” she finally asks

“Nothing!”

“But you’re staring at me!”

“Sorry!”Rogerina blushes “It’s just that… well, you may not realize it  
but you’re pretty hot!”

Brianna looks closely in the mirror and smiles.

“I am, aren’t I?!” she says

We all smile.

“Boys or girls you’re always hot, darlings!”I laugh

Yes, we sounded casual enough.

Soon we’re all ready for the ball!

“Time to go, Princesses of the Universe!” one of the aliens says to us

We get up and follow it to the ball room.

Well, well, well! That’s my kind of ballroom! It’s huge! After the  
grand opening they put us on thrones close to the Emperor. Because of  
this crazy guy Brimi can't tell us her plan. We made eye contact with  
each other. Those years of playing and singing together do pay off! We  
can almost read each other's minds! We all get up instantly. All alien  
heads – dozens of them – turn in our direction.

“We have to go powder our noses” Rogerina makes the cutest face ever

We leave the ballroom in silence followed by millions of alien eyes.

 

Inside Joan’s mind

We get out of the ballroom and gather together.

“What’s the plan?” we ask Brimi

“We need to get out of here!” she says

“We know that! But how? You have a plan, haven’t you? Or do you  
propose to call a taxi to take us home!!!”

“Here’s the plan. Did you see a green button when we were getting in?”

“No…”

“Well, I noticed that they use such green buttons to turn the lights  
on and off!” Brimi went on sounding mysterious

“You want us to mess up the lights!” we exclaim

Briana nods. “And did you see the balcony?”

We nod. “We’ll jump out of it!”

Silence.

“Well?”

Total silence!

“Guys!!!”

“It is an interesting plan, Brianna…” Roger says

“Yes, it is.” Freddie spoke too “May I ask when exactly did you decide  
to kill us?”

“It’s not a suicidal plan, Fred! I saw it all! There’s something weird  
on the ground that can break our fall!”

“Oh, it gets even better! There’s something weird and unidentified there!”

“It’ll work!”

I’m even more nervous now. Rogerina looks upset. Frederica is still  
considering the idea.

“Ok. Let’s do this!” she finally says

“Are you sure?” I ask

“We have no better options and if we die we’ll be the first rock  
legends ever to die smashing our female bodies on a weird  
extraterrestrial thing… It’s worth the shot!”

Brianna smiles at Frederica and we all go back in the ballroom.

At Brianna’s sign Rog quickly jumps and hits the green button! And  
then… nothing happens! Only millions of alien eyes were pierced on us  
once again!

“Ooops…” Rogerina makes an awkward smile

In the split of a second I saw Frederica’s shoe flying towards the  
thing that the aliens used as a lamp. Complete darkness surrounds us!

“NOW!” I hear Brianna shout with her soft girly voice and I run to  
where the balcony is.

I push somebody, I trip in my shoes but I finally reach the balcony and jump…

 

Inside Frederica’s mind once again

I fell on something soft. Not sure what it is but it feels good… Too  
bad I have no time to buy it!

“You, girls, alright?” I ask hurriedly

No reply!

“Joan! Brianna! Rogerina! Are you alight?”

“Ooooh…” I hear them groan “this hurts!”

“What are you complaining about? This is so soft!” I said touching the  
thing whatever it was…

“Yeah? Well, we didn’t land on it, Freddie!” Rog said.

“They’re after us! We must hurry!” Joan said

“Where to, Bri?” Rogerina shouts “Brimi? Hey, where’s Brimi?”

We start looking or rather feeling around. There’s no sign of Brianna  
anywhere. We start to panic. Rog loses it and starts screaming like  
mad. “Brimi! Brimi, say something! Brimi!”

Poor Rogerina was in a state of shock!

Suddenly we hear Brianna’s voice. “Run to the space ship!” she shouts

I look around; I never noticed a space ship.

“You’re standing on it, you…”

A loud noise interrupted her. Very bright light came from the ballroom  
and we could once again see … and be seen! I opened something that  
looked like a door and we all went into the huge yellow soft thing  
that turned out to be a space ship.

“Who’s gonna operate this thing?”Rogerina asks

“Dont look at me, darling, you know I dont drive!” I said

The engine of the space ship suddenly starts and lifts up. Joan was in  
the driving seat and flying a real space ship!

“I’m so proud of you!”

We took off.

“NO, WAIT!” Rog screams

“What? What’s the matter?”

“I forgot my eye-liner!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Brimi! Where were you?”

“I couldn’t leave without my Red Special!” Brianna said holding the  
guitar in her hands “I went back to get it!”

“Hey! I lost a shoe! And you’re going back for a guitar!!!”

“Someone help me drive this thing!” Deaks finally spoke again

“Coming!” Brimi went to her quickly “Isn’t it amazing how this soft  
yellow material is so strong!”

I smiled.

“Hey, what do you know! We’re living in the yellow space ship now!”

***

Inside Rogerina's mind

"We all live in a Yellow spaceship, a Yellow spaceship, a Yellow  
spaceship!" I started singing. The others laughed as Brianna took the  
controls from Deaks.

"Where are we heading spaceship driver?" Frederica asked Brianna.

"Back where we belong, earth!"

"Home sweet home" Joan sighed wistfully.

"Wait, we're still girls, we still aren't Queen yet" I said looking at  
the others.

"Well I guess we'll just have to live with it" Frederica said.

"NO!!!!!!!" We all shouted as Brianna let go of the controls to give  
Freddie the finger.

"Brianna! Such a respectful lady like you giving such a rude gesture!"  
Frederica said with a laugh.

"Brianna hands on the wheel!" Joan squeaked as the spaceship swerved,  
sending me flying into the soft wall.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" She said as she grabbed the wheel again. We all  
breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few hours, we were starting to get restless. Frederica was  
sitting in a chair messing with her dress and hair, Brianna was still  
driving, Joan was looking out the back window and I was aimlessly  
wandering in circles, when Joan suddenly squealed and ran back up to  
the rest of us. "What's the matter Deaks?" Frederica asked jumping to  
her feet.

"W-we've g-Got c-company!" She squeaked.

Frederica and I ran to the back window and saw three huge spaceships  
behind us. "Damn it!"

"What do we do!?" I asked Brianna.

"I suggest you three hold on tight."

"Why?" Frederica asked. Than Brianna floored it and we went flying  
backwards into the soft wall behind us. We held onto each other as the  
aliens started firing at us.

"Argh! We've been hit!" Brianna suddenly yelled, along with a string  
of very strong words that shouldn't be repeated.

"So?"

"We're going down!" Brianna said as she ditched the controls and ran  
back to us. "Roger since we're going to die, I've always wanted to do  
this, even when we were guys!" She pulled me into her arms and kissed  
me gently. I kissed back, happy Brian felt the same way.

"Yay! I'm not the only queer in the band!" Frederica cheered.

"We're going down" Joan reminded us.

"Oh yeah Aaaah!" We all clung to each other and screamed our high  
pitched girl screams. What a way to go, as girls, never setting foot  
back on earth, and one just kissed her best friend. I could think of  
worst ways to go.

"I love you guys!" I squeak-shouted over the sound of alien gunshots  
and the crashing spacecraft. Than came the impact.

***  
Inside Brianna's mind

I opened one eye to see of we were dead. I had a throbbing headache. I  
sat up and saw the others were knocked out and we were sitting in a  
field outside a city. I stood up and noticed the whole front of my  
lovely ballgown was ripped. I grabbed a sharper piece of debris and  
cut the dress so it was shorter, cutting my stockings into strips,  
using one of those to pull my hair up out of my face so I could see. I  
adjusted the red leather jacket the had insisted upon me wearing with  
my black dress and smiled. I could face whatever this planet threw at  
me now.

Rogerina opened her eyes first, followed by Frederica and Joan a few  
seconds later. "Whoa since did we get Miss Warrior Princess here?"  
Frederica asked upon seeing me.

"Well I'm not sure if we're on earth or not so best to be prepared." I replied.

Rogerina grabbed the glass from me and used it to cut the tight corset  
part of her dress out revealing her stomach, which I found very  
attractive, and I felt myself blush, hoping she didn't remember the  
kiss. "That's better! It was hard to breath in that damn corset"

Frederica chuckled. Joan looked down at her dress in despair. The poor  
girls dress was so ripped she barely had any fabric on. There was  
blood all over her stockings too. Wait blood on her stockings!? "Joan  
are you okay?" I asked grabbing the strips of cloth.

She turned pale and fainted. I started panicking. "Let me have those"  
Rogerina hissed as she grabbed the strips of cloth from my shaking  
hand and pulled Joan's stocking down and used the cloth to cover the  
wound in her leg. "Frederica hold this over it to apply pressure to  
stop the bleeding, Brianna don't just stand there! Go find some water  
so we can revive her!" I ran off to where I heard running water and  
gathered some in a round piece of the spaceship I had found than  
brought it back to Rogerina. She dumped it on Joan and she woke up.

"You're okay!" Frederica said throwing her arms around Deaky's neck.  
Joan gave her a weak smile.

I noticed the setting sun. "We should walk to that city, it probably  
isn't safe here at night."

The others nodded and we started off towards the city. We reached it  
just as night fell and the city sprung to life. "Hey Brimi I think  
we're in New York" Rogerina said, still holding my hand like she had  
been the whole walk.

"What makes you say that?"

She pointed to the newspaper. New York Times. Okay so we were on earth  
in New York. Wait what did that headline say. Queen missing for  
several days, world begins to fear the worst. "Guys come read this!" I  
called the others back.

"Oh no!" Joan said after reading the headline.

"It's been a week since we went missing!? But it only felt like a  
day!" Frederica exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to convince them that we're Queen?" Rogerina asked.

"Guys people are starting to stare, let's buy the paper to read the  
article than go to a restaurant or someplace to plan" I told them all.

"How about Central Park?" Deaky suggested after we bought the paper  
with a quarter Rogerina pulled out of her bra.

"Sounds great!"


	4. Chocolate Ga Ga

Inside Frederica’s mind

Ta,ta, ta, da, daa; ta, ta, ta, da, da New York, New York!

It was almost night when we were in Central Park.

“I’ve heard some weird things about what happens here at night time…”  
Deaky muttered

“Deaks, we just came from a spaceship!” Rogerina reminded him “Nothing  
can frighten us!”

Suddenly there was a strange noise in the bushes! We all looked at  
that direction preparing for the worst! It could be the aliens! They  
did knock us down, after all!

“We won’t go without a fight!” Brimi said bravely

“Right!”

We’re all ready for all kinds of surprises now! Waiting in suspense  
for whatever comes out of the bushes!

I can see Rogerina and Brianna are holding hands so I smile even in  
this difficult moment. They are so cute!

The bushes move even more and something jumps out of them! And it’s a…  
it’s a… Oh, it’s a guy!

“Chocolates!” he shouts “Chocolates!”

“What the heck are you talking about?” Rog asks annoyed

The guy comes closer to Rogerina and looks deeply in her eyes.

“Chocolates!” he shouts again “Chocolates!”

“That’s just some crazy guy who shouts chocolate!” I say

“Chocolates!” the crazy guy shouts again

“Forget about him! We have a plan to cook up!” Brianna reminds us and  
we move away from the crazy guy giving him odd looks.

“OK. So what plan could we think of?”

“Chocolates!” the man shouts again. Apparently he followed us

“Yes, yes, and chocolates to you too, darling!” I tell him and try to shoo him

“The plan is… “

“Chocolates! Chocolates!”

“Oh, won’t you, the chocolates, chocolate off!!!” Rogerina shouts back  
at the crazy guy

“Chocolates!”

“Ignore him! Let’s discuss the plan!”

“No! Wait!” suddenly I exclaim

***

Inside Joan’s mind

“What? What’s wrong?” we ask Frederica

“I need to make a phone call!” she says

“Why? Whom do you think we should call?”

“My cats! Let them know I’m on Earth again!”

“Oh, will you knock it off with your cat!!!” Rogerina gets even more annoyed

“Girls, please!” I say “Let us think of a plan first!”

“Deaks has a point! We are in New York now but our troubles are not  
over yet!” Brianna says “Now, does anyone have an idea?” awkward  
silence. “Any ideas?” another awkward silence “You’ve got to have  
something in your heads!”

“I have an idea of a new song!” Frederica suddenly jumps

“Not that kind of ideas!”

“No, you missed my point! We can make a concert!”

“How would that help?”

“Well, at least we’ll earn some money of our own! We could then go see  
a Broadway musical! And we could prove we’re Queen!”

“We sure are queens now!” Rogerina mutters

“Chocolates!”the guy shouts again

“Maybe he’s trying to tell us something…” I say thoughtfully

“Yes, yes, I think he’s trying to tell us he’s crazy!”

“So it’s almost midnight and the only ideas we’ve came up with are  
“chocolates!” and a concert of Queen with girls!” Brimi sounds  
disappointed.

“Yes, so we’d better find some instruments and make preparations!”Frederica says

“Red Special!” Brianna screams “We have to go back to the spaceship  
and find her!”

We won’t find her in the night, Brimi, you should wait till the  
morning…” Rogerina fondled her shoulder

“We should find a producer or something!” I said

“Did you say you need a producer?” the chocolate man interrupted us

“Hey, why aren’t you shouting Chocolates?” Rogerina put her hands on her waist

“I’m a Broadway producer!” he tells us

“But you’re crazy!”

“Well, who isn’t?!” the man starts laughing

“What’s with the chocolates then?”

“I just love chocolates!” he says “I am a producer! Here’s my card!”

“Why would you want to help us?” Brimi looks at him with suspicion

“My last production was a flop!!!” he starts crying “I’m out of job!!!  
If you have ideas I’m taking them!!!”

“Oh, the poor guy!” Rogerina and I cry

“What kind of flop did you make? I mean, what was your last production  
about?” I ask

“Chocolates!”

“And here he goes again!” Rog makes a face

“No, my last production was called “Chocolates!”

“Well, that explains it!”

“You mean it explains why he shouts?” I ask

“No, it explains why it was a flop! He’s gonna flop us too!” Roger says

“No one can flop us, darling! We’ll be great!”

“I think you’re too cocky this time, Fred…” Brianna shakes her head

“We used to be Queen before! We can be King now! And if Broadway’s the  
way to start, be it! I’ve always wanted to try that before! I could be  
like Liza Minnelli”

“Not only am I a girl but I now have to star in a musical!”Rogerina  
whines again “How low can I go?!”

***

Inside Rogerina's mind

Now thanks to Frederica, not only are we females with no way of  
returning to guys, but we're going to be produced on Broadway by some  
weirdo who's last production was called Chocolates. Great, just great.  
Good thing Brianna was holding my hand or I would have punched  
Frederica's pretty little face right than and there. "Calm down Rog,  
it's not that bad" Bri whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? Not that bad?" I said sarcastically.

"Well it could be worse!" Joan piped in.

"How?" I asked

"We could have been on top of the world, having every one in the palm  
of our hands than we got abducted by aliens and turned into girls than  
forced to make our escape and currently be homeless wandering the  
streets of New York in ripped gowns with a warrior princess........Oh  
wait........never mind" Joan said.

Joan, Brianna and I let out a sigh. "Oh c'mon darlings it'll be fun!"  
Frederica said trying to cheer us up. "How about we stop at a grocery  
store or something to get some food?" She suggested.

"Why don't we stop at a Wal-Mart so we could get different clothes  
too?" Brimi suggested.

"Do we even have money?" I asked.

Brianna pulled a pouch out of her bra. She opened it to reveal  
sparkling gems. "They were sewn into my corset, they have to be worth  
something!"

After we had found a money for gold and gems place and gotten twelve  
hundred dollars in our pocket, we headed for the nearest Wal-Mart to  
get food and new clothes.  
***

Inside Joan’s mind:  
It was good to see Frederica so excited. She loved preparing the Broadway show; she was on fire. Brimi and Rogerina spent less time on the preparations for the musical and more time with each other. I took care of the finances. The chocolate weirdo was not to be entirely trusted…  
Unfortunately, after a couple of arguments and long conversations about our contracts and profits the chocolate weirdo agreed that I was right about everything and decided to hit on me instead. That was disgusting.  
When the guy, I mean, the gals found out about his ambitions they laughed so hard!  
“What did you tell him?” Brianna asked  
“The only thing I could. He is not my type…” I smiled  
“You won’t believe what happened to me and Rog today!” Brianna said  
“I’d rather not…”  
“We were walking in the park and these people kept coming to us!” she was laughing already “They though Rogerina was Roger!”  
“Very funny, Brimi!” Rogerina said  
“She was wearing trousers and a woman came to her “May I have an authograph, Roger! I love Queen! I’m so glad you’re not missing anymore!” Brianna laughed even harder now  
“Yes, people always get confused about my gender! Are you happy now?!”  
“It just proves it! You looked so much like a girl when you were a guy that people can’t see the difference now when you actually are a girl!”  
“Why do you think this is funny?”  
“Sorry, sweetheart, you know I don’t mean to upset you…” Brianna stopped laughing  
“Yeah, I know”  
Frederica then flew into the room with a whole bunch of costumes in her hands.  
“What’s happening, ladies?” she asked  
“Joan’s been hit on by our producer” Rogerina said  
“No-one can see the difference between Roger as a girl and Roger as a boy!” I said quickly  
“Roger and I are in love!” Brianna shouted “Sorry, just wanted to keep up with you…”  
“Wonderful! Now try your costumes!” Frederica threw the big pile of clothes at us with all the grace she was capable of  
“Great! Did you make those?”  
“Each and every one of them!” she said proudly  
We were all dressed in a couple of minutes. The clothes were obviously born from Freddie's unstoppable and unlimited imagination! They were as wacky and magical as most of his other costumes.   
“Ahm, Freddie!” Rogerina said; she didn’t look happy “Do you really think you can make me wear that?!”  
“Why not, darling?”  
“I look ridiculous!”  
“Oh, come on! You’re wonderful!”  
“No, I don’t like it!” she shrieked “I refuse to wear this!”  
“But it suites the story!”  
“What story?”  
“The story in the musical!”  
“I hate this musical! I was a rock star, damn it! What am I doing in a bleeding musical!”  
“I see no reason to get mad! This is going to be a great show, trust me!”  
“Not this time!”  
“What is your problem? I made everything for this show and all I ask from you is to put the freaking costume and get on stage!”  
In a couple of seconds it was a hen fight. Just like the old days.  
“I blame you for the aliens, Fred! You sing too loud and they heard us! Why didn’t they abduct another band, ah?”  
“Do you propose to stay here and do nothing?”  
It was a disaster but it lasted till the chocolate producer came in to ask what’s going on. We told him to chocolate off.  
“Just be careful not to worry yourself too much, Miss Joan…” he said giving me “the look”  
Frederica, Brianna and Rogerina laughed so much that they forgot what they were arguing about and we decided to go out for a lunch and maybe shop for new clothes.

Inside Rogerina’s mind:

I found a tanktop and a jacket to go with a  
skirt Frederica had picked out for me and went to try them on.

When I came back out to show Frederica how it looked, a alien was  
holding her limp body with a cloth around her mouth. I screamed and  
ran back into the dressing room, locking the door behind me.  
"BRIMI!!!!! DEAKY!!!!!!" I started shouting as the alien tried to  
break in.

***

Inside Brianna's mind

I had just finished paying for Deaks and my new clothes, when I heard  
a high pitched shriek, followed by a scream a few seconds later, than  
someone screaming my name. "Rogerina" I gasped. I grabbed Deaky and  
took off running towards the sound, pushing rude New Yorkers out of my  
way. Good thing I had bought a pair of converse that I was wearing  
now.

We got to the dressing rooms and saw Frederica's limp body and an  
alien trying to break into the dressing room! "Brimi!" I heard  
Rogerina sob. I looked at Joan and we made eye contact. She nodded  
knowing the plan exactly now. She grabbed Frederica's body and dragged  
her away as fast as she could.

I let out a battle cry and tackled the alien, while screaming for  
Rogerina to run, run as fast as she could. She opened the dressing  
room door and it hit me in the head. I saw stars for a second.  
"Brian!" She shrieked as the alien tried to put some drugged cloth  
over my mouth and nose. It was close enough that I was starting to  
lose sense and my thoughts became blurry.

"Not my girlfriend!" Rog shouted and threw her high heel at the aliens  
head, knocking him out. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the  
floor, running towards the produce aisle. Once we got there and were  
safe, I thanked Roger. "Anything for the man, uh girl, I love" she  
said. I smiled and blushed.

Joan caught up with us along with Frederica who had soaking wet hair.  
Joan must have revived her by sticking her head under the water in the  
water fountain. "There was only one so we are safe now!" Frederica  
said confidentially.

Than we saw an alien appear at the opposite end of the aisle we were  
standing in. We took off running the opposite direction. "Liar, liar  
pants for hire!" Rogerina said to Frederica as we ran towards the  
electronics.

"It's pants on fire!" She corrected Roggie.

"Well you would know liar!" Rogerina replied. Frederica looked angry now.

We ran into the toy aisles, only to discover that we were trapped in  
the middle of an aisle with aliens on each side. "Come back Princesses  
of the Universe and we won't hurt you" the emperor said.

I noticed Joan looking around at our surroundings. When John did that  
it normally meant he was thinking up a plan. I hoped it was the same  
for Joan and bought her time. "You already hurt us when you turned us  
into female Brits!" I retorted.

Rogerina and Frederica gave me an odd look, than I gestured to Joan in  
a discreet way. They nodded. Frederica noticed my striped sweater and  
smiled. "The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time. One  
with a collar-" Joan cut her off by jumping onto the shelf and  
climbing up to get on top of it.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she jumped across onto the next one. I  
pushed Rogerina towards it first and she scrambled up it, Frederica  
and I right behind her.

"Jump!" I shouted as a alien laser came flying past us, barely missing  
my hair. We screamed and jumped/ran across the tops of the aisle  
shelves, lasers flying all around us.

"How daft are these New Yorkers!? They don't even notice!" Frederica said.

We ran across the tops of the freezers in the cold food aisles and  
looked behind us. The aliens were gaining! Than all I remember is an  
impact and every thing going black as Rogerina held me in her arms and  
my last thought before I blacked out was I just died in your arms  
tonight.


	5. Friends Will Be Friends

Inside Joan’s mind:  
This time we failed to outsmart them! We were once again captured by the aliens on their alien planet filled with alien equipment that could easily turn people to whatever their alien minds would chose! As we walked through the grand hall towards the Emperor who was sitting on his throne all the rest of the aliens were looking at us again.  
I on the other hand watched my three friends. Dressed in girly clothing all torn by the fight and our unsuccessful attempt to escape them again. Well, now we were captured, our hands are cuffed with the most gentle and then again strongest metal there could ever be. For once in my life I had to admit I was beaten. I could do nothing. We were domed. We were dead and gone. And we were no longer the champions!  
As we walked towards the alien emperor we were ready to meet our faith. I couldn’t even imagine what they may do to us. After all, we had made them angry with our escape and everything… And now they had us. I knew we were all desperate. I could not tell what the aliens were thinking but I knew my friends well enough to guess what they were thinking. Poor Roggie and Brimi who had just discovered their love was mutual! Their hearts were braking! So was mine. So was Freddie’s. Frederica was walking first in the line as though to say take me and let the others go. But we all knew that was no option for the aliens – they wanted us all! They want it all!  
I see all my life in front of me, all the memories, all the fears, all the joys and all the sadness. I remember everything so vividly! I remember every second Freddie, Brimi, Rog and I spent together. The happy excitement when we were making music! The silly fights that were important for the time but now made no sense to any of us anymore… Yes, we are a family. Freddie once said nothing will break us apart; he said Queen was like marriage – we fight, we argue, we laugh, we cry… we may take a break from each other but we are together forever! And we were friends to the end. Four queens rocking the world! Those were the days of our lives. And now, it is all going to end. The looks we exchanged while walking though that hall were our last goodbye…  
*** Inside Frederica’s mind:  
We finally reach the end and stand in front of the Emperor. His eyes were fixed upon us. Shoot, he’s planning to make a speech! Why couldn’t we just get it over with already!  
“Dear fellows!” he started talking to us and the other aliens “Some time ago we heard these four humans perform their musical art! They sang they’re the champions, and the rulers of the universe and we all knew they were speaking the truth! Since then they grew more and more powerful! They grew as powerful as me…”  
I think I know where this is going to… he is afraid we’ll take his throne! So that’s why he wants to destroy us?! So ridiculous! My best friends are going to die because of out lyrics!  
“These humans” the emperor went on pointing at us “became as important for this planet as they could possibly wish for! And that is why there is only one place they deserve to be! I am the one who shall put these people where they deserve to be! I shall be the one to bring justice in our world! I shall be the one to complete what should have been done long ago!” he shouted and all the aliens get excited and enthusiastic.” Bring in the chamber!”  
I felt sick. They want us in some kind of chamber! They’re gonna kill us like rats! And watch while we all expire!  
The “chamber” was brought in the grand hall and a door was opened for us. We all went in the chamber knowing that it will be the end.  
“It was nice knowing you, guys!” Rogerina said  
“It was a pleasure to work with you, friends!” I said  
“Being part of Queen was the best thing that ever happened to me!” Deaky said  
We all look at Brimi.  
“Red Special!” Brianna said  
We all got a little offended.  
“Brian! We’re going to die and your last words to your friends are actually dedicated to your guitar?!”  
“No. Red Special!” Brianna said and pointed to the other corner of the chamber. Brimi’s guitar was all there and so were our other instruments. Even my famous microphone!  
The chamber turned out to be quite large from the inside and it had all sorts of things that I couldn’t really recognize because they were alien to me.  
“This looks like a recording studio!” I exclaimed  
“Look! We have food, too!” Roger smiled  
“And new clothes!” Joan said pointing to the wardrobe area in the chamber.  
“What does all this mean?” Brianna asked in astonishment  
“Yeah! Why aren’t we dying?!” Rog was as confused as all of us  
The emperor entered the chamber.  
“Do you approve it?” he asked us  
“I’m not sure what we should reply… What is it?”  
“I already announced it!” the emperor raised his hands dramatically “You are the rulers of the Universe! You deserve to have more progressive technology and equipment so that you could record and create your musical ideas! This chamber is equipped with the best and most advanced of our technologies! You can make music or shoot a video!”  
We all couldn’t believe our ears! We started to laugh hysterically.  
“Is that what you wanted to do to us?”  
“Well, of course! We made it clear right from the moment you arrived! We brought you here, we worshiped you, we attended your performance!”  
“Right…” we say looking around the chamber  
“ You can notice that you each have a special place in the chamber.” The emperor explained “Each private place has been created to suit the particular needs of each one of you. We used your personal belongings such as instrument and clothing in order to program the systems!”  
“So that’s why our stuff was disappearing before…” I realized  
“We wanted to present you with this gift on the special ball but you were unable to wait…”  
“Hey, just a minute, wait, just wait! Rogerina said angrily “You opened fire on us! While we were in open space!”  
“That wasn’t fire! We were trying to warn you that the spaceship you had chosen was a defective model and would cause you troubles at landing…”  
“Why, yes, it did!” Brimi smiled  
“I still don’t understand why you transformed us to girls?” Joan asked  
“To make your video more realistic!” the alien emperor said “Instead of faking it you can make the most real girly make-over for your video! We were intending to change you back when you finished your video and returned. I guess you were afraid it could be a painful procedure so we explained to you that we won’t hurt you if you come back!”  
It all came to place. The whole story! The whole Hot Space Adventure of the Princesses of the Universe. They changed us back the way we were. The guys seemed a bit upset… I guess, they were getting used to being girls. I think they even miss it now!  
We laughed and we recorded a couple of songs and we made a video… This alien technology was amazing! And the best part was that we get to keep the chamber! It turned out to be an easily transportable model! All we had to do was press a button!  
“Could we take the male/female transformer as well?” I asked trying to sound as friendly as possible  
They all stare at me.  
“What? We may decide to make another video!” I wink at them playfully  
“Come to think of it, Roger, having the male/female transformer is not such a bad idea after all” Brimi smiles taking Roggie by the hand.  
When we were about to go home to earth the aliens all came to part with us and they were very friendly and fun! And we were very happy!  
As we went in our new spaceship called “Miracle” I stopped and turned towards the aliens, I bowed and they all applauded and adored us just as it was suitable for the Princes of the Universe!

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone :)


End file.
